Bree's Baby Girl
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: Sofie is six months old now and Douglas has found out about her. Can the whole family work together to protect Sofie? What about Bree? Can anyone be safe wrapped up in the world of bionics? Second in the Bree's Life series.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bree's P.O.V.

"Sofie!" I say to my six month old daughter as she super speeds around the living room.

"What mommy?" She says, skidding to a stop, her golden brown hair bouncing to the left side, and training the green eyes on her.

"You have to stop using your bionics so much, and anyway, we have to go train." I say, standing up off the couch, picking her up and going to the elevator.

"Mommy! Put me down!" Sofie squeals. She is only six months old, but since she is the smartest girl in the world, she caught on to talking and walking really fast.

"No. You have to train." I say, walking out of the elevator. Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport are already waiting for us in their simulator places. Leo and Tasha are out on a mother- son day.

"Hey." Chase says to me, then bends down and says to Sofie, "Hi baby girl. Are you being good?"

"I'm holding her like a sack of potatoes. What do you think?" I answer, then put her down on the simulator platform.

"Alright guys... Now that Sofia is old enough, we will now have the four of you in the simulator." Mr. Davenport says, handing Sofie a smaller pair of glasses.

"Yay!" Sofie squeals.

"Okay. In three, two, one..." Mr. Davenport says, and we enter the simulation.

We're in a deserted alley way. It's light out, and the alley's littered with pop cans and candy bar wrappers. Sofie is just taking in her surroundings, along with Chase, when the first wave of attackers come. Chase takes down three at once, while Adam smacks two of their heads together. Sofie is taking one guy by herself, and I take down the other three guys. One other guy is hiding behind the dumpster, and tries to grab Sofie, but Chase and I think the same thing. Chase uses his molecular kine sis on the guy, and I do a super speeding front kick. Then we come out of the simulation.

"What's going on? I wanna smash more heads." Adam says, taking off his blue sunglasses- like shades.

"I don't know. My machine is glitching. I might not have calibrated correctly for Sofia to be in it." Mr. Davenport says, typing on the computer, Anyway, just go to sleep. You guys have school in the morning."

"Okay." I say, scooping Sofie up in my arms.

"Night." Chase says, kissing the top of Sofie's head before getting into his capsule.

"Night." Adam says, copying Chase to mock him and going into his capsule.

"Alright baby. Night. Remember, you have to be good for Grampie Davenport tomorrow while mommy's at school. Okay?" I say, after putting her in her capsule.

"Okay mommy. Good Night." Sofie says, gives me a kiss and lets me close her capsule door. Her capsule is to the right of mine. Then I get in my capsule and go to sleep.

The Next Morning at School...Still Bree...

"Hey Bree. Heard you had a baby." Trent says as I enter the school. About seven months away from this prison, and my first day back, he has to let everyone know.

"Yea. And?" I say pulling my backpack higher on my shoulder.

"You're pathetic." He says walking towards me.

"What did you say to my sister?" Adam says, stepping in front of me.

"She's Pa-the-tic." Trent says, and I immediately grab Adam, along with Chase and Leo.

"Adam." Leo whispers, "Don't start a fight, you'll only make it worse."

"Fine." Adam says to us, and then says to Trent, "I won't break your face... Yet." Then we begin to walk away.

"A wimp, are ya?" Trent asks, and I know that Adam is going to hurt him.

Adam turns and punches Trent in the face, then drags the three of us into the cafeteria.

"Adam! What were you thinking?" Chase hisses through his teeth.

"Same as I always think. Nothing." He laughs and the three of us stare, "What?" Adam says after a minute.

"Nothing." We answer at the same time. The Marcus walks in.

"Hey guys. Who punched Trent? He's laying on the floor in the hall." Marcus asks as he sits down at the table we're sitting at.

"I did!" Adam says like it's the best thing he's ever done.

"Good job. One question. Why?" Marcus says.

"Same reason Adam's gonna punch you. No one likes you." Leo answers before any of us have a chance to say anything.

"Leo. Be nice." I say, "It's because Trent called Adam a W-I-M-P." I spell so that Adam doesn't get mad again. He hates that word.

"Oh. Why haven't I seen you lately, Bree?" He asks.

"Because..." Chase says.

"Well..." I say.

"Not telling." Says Leo.

"Oh, I know. It's because..." Adam starts but I stop him and whisper, "I had a baby."

"Really?" He says, staring me down.

"Yea, a daughter. Sofia." I say, "But don't tell anyone. I don't want it all around the school."

Then the bell rings. "Okay." He replies, then we all go to class.

**~And a sequel prevails! Hey everybody. First of all, If you haven't read my story called 'The Battle of Bree', you'll have no idea what's going on. If you have read it, I hope you are as eager for this sequel as I am. Thanks. R&amp;R. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

**Donald: (pulling out his checkbook) Now, how big of a bill can I expect from the school? **

**Chase: None. We made it all look like an accident. **

**Donald: Ha! Yes! Way to go!**

**Remember. Sofie's bionics are:**

**-Super speed**

**-Super smarts**

**-Molecular kine sis**

**-Invisibility**

**-Force field**

**-Ice vision**

**-Sonic scream**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree agreed that she wouldn't speed home, so instead we are all walking home together. I'm reading a German textbook, Leo is bouncing around like he had too much sugar, Adam is counting how many ants are on the ground and Bree is lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I ask, closing my book.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Bree says, not really paying attention.

"About?" I reply as we turn onto our street.

"About a whole lot." She answers.

"More specifically?" I ask, turning up the driveway.

"Well, like..." Bree says, opening the house door, "What happened in here?"

The living room is a mess. The couch is upside down, all the glass tables are shattered, there is food everywhere, and Mr. Davenport is hiding behind the counter.

"Let's just say someone else has a Commando App." Mr. Davenport says, coming out from behind the counter.

"I want animal crackers!" A sweet but deadly voice screams.

"Yes Violet!" He says in terror.

Then Sofia comes downstairs in a yellow jumper. She looks at us for a minute, then shakes her head.

"What happened?" Sofia asks.

"Someone takes after their Daddy." Leo teases.

"You have a Spike." Adam says, laughing.

"You have a Commando App like Daddy used to. Hey, where is Daddy?" I say, looking around for Chase.

"Daddy!" Sofie squeals, jumping into Chase's arms, who came through the back door.

Marcus' P.O.V.

I walk up to the lab of my Dad and I. I make sure no one is looking, then I enter the code on the key pad in the barbecue. When the wall morphs, I enter, and it morphs back to normal.

"Marcus, you're home." Dad says, sitting at his desk, "You better have something for me about Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Actually, I do." I reply, sitting down in the chair next to his.

"What?" He says, finally looking up from his work.

"Bree had a baby, Sofia, and I believe her daughter is bionic." I say, taking out my homework and putting it on my half of the desk.

"What!? Really?!" Dad says, "We have to do some research, and then we'll capture her."

**~Hey. Cliff-hanger, Sorry. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, Ciao.**

**Quote:****Chase Davenport: The only thing juicier than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is a big, heaping pile of hot, tasty defeat. **  
**Adam Davenport: Oh, well, speaking of "defeat," care for a foot rub? **  
** (Adam gestures toward two chairs were students are getting foot massages)**  
**Chase Davenport: What's that? **  
**Adam Davenport: THAT is my two-minute massage stop, winning hearts and minds ten toes at a time. **

**Question: Do you like the show Kickin' It?**


	3. Chapter 3: Douglas

Chapter 3: Douglas _**(And Marcus.)**_

A Week Later...

Bree's P.O.V.

Today, Adam is helping me train along with Sofia. Adam is holding a stop pad for when Sofie tries to stop running, because, well, she isn't that good at stopping.

"Okay, Go!" I say and Sofia speeds across the room and crashes into Adam.

"Ha ha. I did it!" Sofia squeals, and climbs off Adam.

"That was awesome!" Adam yells and gets up off the floor.

Then the lab doors open and Chase and Mr. Davenport come out.

"Grampie! Daddy!" Sofia squeals and jumps into Mr. Davenport's arms.

"Hi honey. Isn't someone supposed to be down for her nap?" Mr. Davenport asks, looking into her green eyes.

"Nooooo..." Sofia says, and slips out of his arms.

"You're right. It is nap time." I say to them.

"No!" Sofia yells and tries to run away, but Chase grabs her.

"Nap time." He says, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna!" She complains.

"Too bad. Have a good rest." I say, give her a kiss, and then Chase puts her in her capsule.

"Thanks." I say and then Adam, Chase and I go upstairs to chill.

Half An Hour Later...

Donald's P.O.V.

I'm just down in the lab working on my new cloning device while Sofia is napping. Then I hear the garage door open.

"Hello?" I ask, looking around the lab.

"Hello Donnie." Douglas answers. DOUGLAS?!

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to grab anything to protect myself.

"Oh don't worry. We're not here for you. We're here for her." He says, pointing to Sofie's capsule.

"Don't touch her." I say.

"Too late" Marcus yells and grabs Sofie out of her capsule.

"Daddy!" Sofie squeals.

"Marcus? Let her go." I say and try to grab her out of Marcus' arms.

"No Donnie. I think I'll take my granddaughter for a bit." Dougie says, "Now Marcus!"

Marcus shots lasers at me and I pass out.

Sofie's P.O.V. **(_Really?_ Yes.)**

"Grampie!" I squeal. I don't know who these guys are, but I know what I have to do.

"AHHHHHHH!" I sonic scream.

"Ow!" They both yell, and the small one who was holding me let go.

I try to super speed, but I crash into the wall. Then the small one is next to me and picks me up.

"Someone can scream, can't they?" He says and carries me and the big one out of the lab.

Chase's P.O.V.

Adam, Bree and I are playing Mario on three player when I hear it. Sofie's sonic scream. I immediately pause the game.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I say.

"What was that?" Bree asks.

"Sofie!" Adam says and we all run down to the lab.

When we get down, the glass in the lab is shattered and Mr. Davenport is laying on the floor unconscious.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam says and picks him up.

"Sofie!" Bree screams and speeds around the house.

I go over to the cyberdesk and open the chip GPS.

"Whoever it was, they disabled her GPS." I say.

"It was Douglas." Mr. Davenport says, now standing upright, "and Marcus."

"Marcus! Our friend Marcus?" I say.

"Yes." Mr. Davenport says.

Leo was right.

**~_Hey guys. WAZZUP?_**

**Go Away! Not you, XDers. I mean him.  
**

_**Who, me?**_

**Yes you.  
**

_**But I love bugging you.**_

**Marcus. I mean it! This is my fanfic. Go-  
**

_**Alright. Calm down. But do you really think I would kidnap a little girl?**_

**Yes.**

_**Well you're nice.**_

**Yep. Now go.  
**

_**Fine I'm going. Marcu****s **_**_has left the fanfic._  
**

**Good. Anyway... Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfic so far-**

_**Yawn.**_

**Marcus!**

_**:P**_

**Quote:**

** Bree: I want chores! **

** Chase: I want money! **

** Adam: Oh, I want a big furry hat so I can wear it to scare animals! **

** Leo: You guys can finish MY chores. There's no reason for ME to have money since Miss Bank-Manager put a freeze on my fun account.**

_**Question: Should I leave... or continue to bother Cleo?**_

**Leave!**

_**I was asking the viewers.**_

**XDers!**

_**Ciao.**_

**No. That is my line. Ciao.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets That No One Told Her

_Last Time on Bree's Baby Girl:_

_Chase's P.O.V._

_Adam, Bree and I are playing Mario on three player when I hear it. Sofie's sonic scream. I immediately pause the game._

_"Guys, did you hear that?" I say._

_"What was that?" Bree asks._

_"Sofie!" Adam says and we all run down to the lab._

_When we get down, the glass in the lab is shattered and Mr. Davenport is laying on the floor unconscious._

_"Mr. Davenport!" Adam says and picks him up._

_"Sofie!" Bree screams and speeds around the house._

_I go over to the cyberdesk and open the chip GPS._

_"Whoever it was, they disabled her GPS." I say._

_"It was Douglas." Mr. Davenport says, now standing upright, "and Marcus."_

_"Marcus! Our friend Marcus?" I say._

_"Yes." Mr. Davenport says._

_Leo was right._

Chapter 4: Secrets That No One Told Her **(FYI: In this, they know Douglas, But they don't know Marcus is evil. Also, Adam has his blast wave ability. _Oh really?_ Yes.)**

Bree's P.O.V.

"Douglas has my daughter!" I exclaim, looking at Mr. Davenport.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bree." Mr. Davenport answers and I feel mad. Like mad enough, I could be Spike.

"Hey." Adam says.

"Adam. We don't need a dimwitted idea." Chase replies, trying to track Sofia's chip signal.

"But." Adam says.

"It's fine Adam." Mr. Davenport says.

Adam looks like someone just stabbed him with a fork because of the hurt look on his face.

Sofie's P.O.V. **(_Where's mine? _Marcus!)**

I don't know where I am. It looks like a warehouse lab and I'm stuck in an electric cage. I try to use my GPS like Daddy taught me, but it's not working. I don't get it. Why is this about me? What did I do to them?

"Trying to use your bionics, eh?" The big one asks, coming into this part of the warehouse, "Well don't bother. The cage takes away your bionics."

"What do you want?" I say, trying to sound innocent.

"To control you, Adam, Bree and Chase, my granddaughter." He says and I'm confused.

"Huh? You aren't my grandfather. Mhr. Davenport is." I say. I can't say mister very well.

"No. I'm your mommy's daddy." He says and I feel my heart stop for a second.

"What? No. No no no no no!" I exclaim.

"Yes. Now answer a few questions and then I'll let you go." He says

"No." I say.

"Fine, but you will or my name isn't Douglas Davenport!" He yells and then walks out of the room.

Adam's P.O.V.

I have a good idea. Like the day we teleported Tasha. But of course no one listens.

"Adam. What's wrong?" Bree asks me, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I have an actual smart idea." I pout.

"Well what is it?" Bree questions, actually interested.

"To track Marcus' cell phone." I say.

"Adam, that's brilliant!" Bree exclaims, getting the attention of both Chase and Mr. Davenport.

"What?" They both say.

"Track Marcus' cell phone to figure out their location." I mutter, but they all hear me.

"Adam. Good point." Chase says, obviously not wanting to admit that I have a good idea.

Twenty minutes later, we have a signal to follow.

**~Hey. I think I've taken care of my little Marcus problem.**

_**How?**_

**Or I haven't.**

_**Cleo, gosh. Calm down.**_

**Marcus. I could make you crushed like a bug.  
**

_**You wouldn't.**_

**I would. Ciao.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

**_Quick Note: I'm staying!_**

**Yea... (Note the sarcasm.)  
**

_**Oh stop. Anyway, the highly anticipated chapter 5. *Fanfare blows.**_

Chapter 5: Rescue

Bree's P.O.V.

An old abandon warehouse. That's where Douglas and Marcus are. That is hopefully where Sofie is.

"Adam." Chase hisses at him as we approach the building. Adam is playing Floppy Bird on his phone.

"Ok. Fine, fine, Mission face." He answers, puts his phone away and does a mime thing.

"Good." I say as we slip in the door of the warehouse.

Once we're inside, I see a blue glowing light. When we try to sneak around the corner, Chase stops us. He scans the floor for traps. He gives us the all clear, and we all continue inward. Once we get around the boxes, I see Sofie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sofie squeals.

"Daddy eh? Which one?" Douglas says, coming out of the door across from us, "Marcus!"

"Surrounded." Marcus replies.

"Good." Douglas says.

"Let her go." I say.

"Daddy?" Sofie says and I realize Chase is starring off.

"Chase." I say and he gets in a fighting position.

"Leave Sofie out of this Douglas." Chase says and Adam and I join him in a fighting stance.

"Chase. Chase... I'm your dad. I risked my life to save you. I made you the best out of you three. Join me. You, Marcus and I could rule." Douglas responds and... I don't know what Chase's answer will be.

"No. We're a team." Chase answers.

"Marcus, get them." Douglas says.

Marcus super speeds toward us, then Adam trips him.

"I can use my blast wave ability." Adam says.

"We have to get Sofie out first." I say.

"Alright. Then I'll use it." Adam says.

"Wait. Use it now." Chase whispers.

"Are you sure?" I whisper back questioningly.

"Yes." He says, then yells, "Sofie, bubble."

Marcus gets up. Chase grabs my arm as Adam starts to collect energy. He pulls me close and surrounds us in his force field. Sofie does the same to herself. Adam releases the energy, forcing Marcus and Douglas down. It breaks the cage and Sofie runs over.

"Daddy!" Sofie screams and jumps into Chase's arms. Then I speed us home. This was too easy. There are more problems to come.

**~Hey guys. Short chapter, but-**

_**But she loves Marcus.**_

**No. But, the next chapter will be-**

_**Horrible. So stop reading while you can. Avert your eyes!  
**_

**Marcus! It will be AWESMAZERIFIC (It is now a word).  
**

_**No it isn't.**_

**Ugh. It will involve... Well I can't tell you.  
**

_**Sofie-**_

**MARCUS! I gonna go before he drops a spoiler bomb.  
**

_**Going-**_

**Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Appcident

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for nominating two of my stories for The Lab Rats Award Show.  
**

_**Blah blah blah.**_

**Marcus! Please vote for The Battle of Bree or Bree's Baby Girl.  
**

_**Just start writing already Cleo.**_

**(Sticks out tongue) Mah mah meh. Here you go.  
**

Chapter 6: An Appcident

Chase's P.O.V.

I am so happy right now, but there is a feeling in my stomach telling me that this happiness isn't going to last long. I'm walking into the lab with Sofie in my arms. Bree and Adam are on either side. Sofie looks like she's about to cry. Davenport and Leo are waiting when we walk in the lab.

"Sofie. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I uz aired. I's bioic. I an't bes aired." Sofie says. When she gets nervous she talks like a baby. (Translation: I was scared. I'm bionic. I can't be scared.)

"It's okay. We all get scared sometimes." I reply, letting Adam and Bree go ahead of me.

"Iven ou?" Sofie questions. (Even you?)

"Yes. Come on." I say and we walk over to the rest of the family.

"Everything's going to be okay." Leo says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**But it won't be.**

Adam's P.O.V.

I'm playing with Sofia right now. We're doing a 100 piece puzzle for ages 6-9 in the living room. The puzzle is of a dog.

"Uncle Adam, that piece doesn't go there." Sofie says, pointing at the puzzle piece I'm about to put down.

"Yes it does." I answer and try to put it down.

"No. You're trying to put it in by his eyes." She argues.

"So?" I say.

"So, that piece has the tail on it. It goes by his butt." Sofie says.

"Oh. Sorry." I say, and put the piece where she tells me to.

We do the puzzle for a few more minutes, then Sofie stops.

"Sofie? Sofia? Sof?" I ask.

She looks at me and her eyes are glowing green.

"Chase! Bree! Mr. Dav-" I yell, before she speeds at me.

"Adam?" Tasha yells.

"Something's up with Sofie! Go get the others!" I shout and then everyone else is here.

Sofie's hand brushes by where my chip is and I black out.

Bree's P.O.V.

I take the elevator up with Leo, Chase and Dad. We come out of the elevator and I see it. Sofie's eyes are bright green and so are Adam's.

"Triton App." Dad exclaims, "Douglas made it so that Sofie can activate yours."

"What do we do?" I ask. Then Chase and I black out.

.

Donald's P.O.V.

Great. It's three humans against four bionics. This is fair. (Sarcasm)

"Ahh!" Tasha says.

(The same thing that happened in Sink or Swim for the Triton App scene happens)

Later...

Right now I'm running tests to make sure that their Triton Apps can't be activated anymore.

"Grampie?" Sofie says and i jump.

"Yes?" I ask

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

**~Hola. I said this chapter would be amazerific and I was right.**

_**No you weren't.**_

**Why is that?  
**

_**Because I wasn't in it.**_

**(Rolls eyes.) You're obnoxious. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm going to write next.  
**

_**Write about me.**_

**Maybe. But review or PM me if you have an idea.  
**

**Question: Do you think writer's block is evil? (I do)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo Freaks Out

**Alright. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was sick.**

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.**_

**Marcus. Anyway, I am going to try to update a lot this weekend to make up for it.**

_**Good.**_

**Gah. I'm supposed to be doing a math test right now, but I finished, so here you go.**

Chapter 7: Leo Freaks Out

Bree's P.O.V.

Right now, I'm relaxing with Adam in the living room. We are watching 'Space Bananas 3' because Adam wants to watch it and I don't want to argue. Adam is laying on the couch and I have my head on his chest. Suddenly, Leo storms in.

"Well I payed, so you have to give them to me!" Leo shouts into his phone. Adam looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug.

"Oh, don't you hang up on me!" He yells, then throws his phone against the back of the couch. I smirk at my step-brother's behavior, but hide it behind an orange throw pillow.

"What was that about?" Adam inquired, sitting up all the way.

"I payed for two tickets to Grease so I could take Janelle, but now Dan won't give them to me." Leo complains, then plops down on the couch.

"Danny the Dealer?" I ask.

'Yep." Leo answers, sighing. Danny is the guy at Mission Creek High who can get you anything.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say.

_**Little does she know, she's walking into a trap.**_

**What? **

_**Nothing.**_

**Okay. Anyway, It's short because I'm in class. Got to go. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: Helping Gets Bree in Trouble

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I fixed my computer so that I can update all the time. Okay, so here- Wait. Where's Marcus? (yells) Marcus! Where is he? (gasps) Maybe he's gone. I'm gonna go check while you read. Here we go.**

Chapter 8: Helping Gets Bree in Trouble

Bree's P.O.V.

This morning, I woke up to, "Mommy!"

"Uh." I moan, opening my capsule door with my eyes still closed, "What?"

"Aieh! Uncall Leoo won'tee stooop ticklin meeee!" Sofie squeals.

"Leo!" I say and immediately Sofia's squealing stops. Finally, I decide to open my eyes. I see Leo standing up, holding Sofie in his arms, who is wearing a blue onesie.

"Gah!" Leo yells when she tries to freeze his hand.

"Sofia Raquel Davenport. We do not freeze our family members." I scold her. She puts on a mopey face, but then perks up and jumps from Leo's arms.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"Shhh. Uncle Adam is going into the elevator to come down here." Sofie replies, turning invisible.

"What? How's does she know that?" Leo whispers when we both end up in front of the cyberdesk.

"Oh yeah. She has super senses now." I reply nonchalantly.

Leo begins to say something else, but Adam enters. Suddenly, he goes flying into the wall.

"Ahhh! The air is attacking me!" Adam shouts. Just then, Sofie loses control of her bionics and becomes visible.

"Sofie Rockmel! How could you?" He says and Leo and I burst into laughter. Rockmel?

"What?" Adam asks.

"Nothing." Leo and I both say. I step in my capsule, and change into a pink tank top, blue jeans, and pink flats. When I get out, Adam has gone upstairs and Sofie has also changed. She is now wearing a purple flowery top, light blue jogging pants, and white Dora sneakers. I walk over to her, lift her on the table so that we're at the same height, and help her put her hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks Mommy." She says, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"No problem." I say, putting her down on the floor. We all get in the elevator. As soon as we're upstairs, Tasha says, "Where's my granddaughter?"

"Over here grammie." Sofie says and runs into Tasha's arms.

"Be good today, alright?" I say to my daughter.

"Okay. Bye Mommy." She replies.

"Bye. Wait. Where's Chase?" I ask Tasha.

"He left with Adam" Tasha answers.

"Okay. Bye." I say.

"Bye Mom." Leo says and we go out the door.

Halfway to school, Leo finally speaks. "Are you still going to talk to Danny for me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" I answer with a question.

"Alright. I was just making sure you didn't forget with that baby brain of yours." Leo answers and I smack him in the arm.

.

School

"Hey. Danny!" I say, getting his attention.

"Hey Brey. Wassup?" Danny replies. This is usual him.

"Not much. Listen, Leo said he payed for play tickets from you, but you didn't give them to him. Why not?" I question.

"Well, I was fulfilling another order." Danny says. Then I realize we are the only ones in the hall.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to back away.

"This. Now!" He yells. Then someone comes in the door. And it's none other than...

Marcus.

* * *

**Okay. I have looked everywhere, and I can't find Marcus. I even mentioned him in this chapter, and he's not writing anything. (yells) Marcus! See, nothing. Does that mean that I'm... Marcus free?! Awesome! until next time. Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9: Twice in a Year

**Hey XDers. It's kind of lonely without Marcus. I wonder where he went? Never mind, what am I saying? I'm happy he's gone. On to the story.**

_Last time on Bree's Baby Girl:_

_"Hey. Danny!" I say, getting his attention._

_"Hey Brey. Wassup?" Danny replies. This is the usual him._

_"Not much. Listen, Leo said he payed for play tickets from you, but you didn't give them to him. Why not?" I question._

_"Well, I was fulfilling another order." Danny says. Then I realize we are the only ones in the hall._

_"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to back away._

_"This. Now!" He yells. Then someone comes in the door. And it's none other than..._

_Marcus._

Chapter 9: Twice in a Year

Bree's P.O.V.

"Hello Bree." Marcus says, as if he were my friend.

"What do you want Marcus?" I sneer. I notice Danny slipping out of the room, but I don't mind. I have a feeling I'll have to use my bionics, and it'll be easier without Danny around.

"I'm here for you. Dad says I'll get a great reward for bringing you in." He replies, and I shudder at his use of the word 'dad'.

"Go away Marcus." I say. I really hope Chase is using his super-hearing right now.

"Nuh-uh. Dad is already mad because of the six-month old, but we'll get the others through you. And you'll get to meet Dad's new colleague." Marcus excitedly states.

"No. Chase! I scream. I hear a faint, "I'm coming Bree."

"Screaming can't help you." Marcus sneers before beginning to collect electricity.

.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree is 10 minutes late to class right now. I don't know if she's just delayed, but I use my bionics to pick up her voice.

_"What do you want Marcus?" _I hear in Bree's voice.

"Can I go get my jacket from my locker? I'm cold." I ask. Adam glances at me, realizes something is wrong, and says, "Me too."

_"Go away Marcus."_

Mr. Maxwell nods, and Adam and I go out of the room.

"What is it?" Adam asks, his usual happiness replaced with worry.

"Bree." I say, and we are speeding down the halls.

_"No. Chase!" _

"I'm coming Bree." I think. When we turn the corner, I see Bree about to be attacked. I throw a force field out just in time.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

A force field appears in front of me. I turn my head to see Adam and Chase. Adam puts a finger to his lips.

"You have a force field?" Marcus exclaims.

"Yep, and all the others" I say, then I hear, "Good. She gets the plan."

"Prove it." Marcus says. I take the bench in the center of the lobby and lift it. Chase uses his molecular kine sis to help, and it feels weightless. Just then, Adam sneezes.

"Loser." Marcus says, and aims a ray gun at Adam and Chase, "Come with me, and they live."

"No!" Adam immediately yells.

"Bree, don't!" Chase pleads.

"I'm sorry." I say, and step towards Marcus.

"Good choice." Marcus says, grabbing my arm, and we super speed off.

**I have to stop here because I have to get off the computer. Ciao.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries

**Hey Peepsles. Over 50 reviews. I'm really grateful for everyone who has reviewed so far, so I'd like to take a second, and shout out to: AllAmericamSlurp, TaylorSwift100, LennyxLaney gal, Razara, Vampire girl, RossLynch4ever, Ausllykickforever21, Felixlover, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller, and to all the guests. Each review pushes me to write better. Thank you.**

**Alright, rant time. KickandBelli is a jerk reviewer who has been going around flaming for no apparent reason. She says she hates stories, yet reads them all the way through, and then reviews as if she read none of it. Though, she has lost her bite. KAB review on my story telling me that I shouldn't have said stuff to him/her because it's rude. Oh really? KAB, you crossed the line of rude a long time ago. They really have to stop. So far, they have reviewed rudely on Marcus: Broken Android by AllAmericanSlurp, I'm a Weapon by daphrose and On the Run by dreamer4evera. Check them out, they are amazing. Spread awareness and stop KAB.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Discoveries

Chase's P.O.V.

Did that just happen? I'm in shock. "Bree!" I want to scream, but I can't move.

"No..." Adam whispers beside me. That's all it takes before Adam and I go to Leo's classroom. I timidly knock on the door of Leo's Social Studies class, trying not to burst and let all my emotions fly out. What do they want this time?

"Yes?" Mrs. Holland says.

"We have a family emergency, so Leo needs to leave." I say, words rushing out with no control. Leo immediately throws his binder in his bag and we all take off toward the entrance of the school.

"What is it? A mission?" Leo asks as we slip out of the school and break in to a run.

"Marcus kinnda... kiappa... took Bree." Adam huffs, stumbling over the word kidnapped.

"Oh. Wait what?" Leo shouts, earning a glare from an elderly women walking a dog.

"Yeah Leo. We just told you that." Adam says, his regular self showing, for a second.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

Marcus is running so fast, I don't know where we are. He must have disabled my GPS, because I cannot figure out our location. Marcus has his grip on my wrist so hard, it'll probably be bruised for a month or two. He seems angry. Why is HE angry? He kidnapped me! I should be the one who is angry. I hope Adam and Chase are okay. What about Sofia and Dad? And Leo and Tasha? I hope my family is okay. I don't get what Marcus and Douglas want with me this time. And his colleague. Who is Douglas working with now?

All my thoughts are interrupted when Marcus stops suddenly, and lets go of my arm. I go flying and I hit my head off of something made of metal. I groan, and cautiously open my eyes. Everything is so blurry. Marcus super speeds over to me and slowly reaches for me when I hear a voice.

"Marcus! I need her alive, so stop it!" It's Douglas. I attempt to move, anything to get away from this psychopath, but I can't move anything because of the pain.

"Fine!" Marcus yells, and I see one of the blurry figures storm off, presumably Marcus.

"Ugh! That boy ticks me off sometimes!" Douglas says, and I don't need sight to know that he is turned away from me.

Then he says, "But don't worry Bree honey. You'll see what's in store for you soon." I can practically see his sinister grin. Next thing I know, he's trying to move me. The pain is excruciating and I black out.

.

Sofie's P.O.V.

I'm at home helping Grampie and Stinky Eddy clean up the lab. I am picking up screws that Stinky 'accidentally' knocked over with the new robot arms Grampie made for him. As I'm almost done, Stinky says, "You miiiissssssseeeeeddd oooonnnnneeeee!"

"I knoow." I answer, grabbing the last one and putting it in the drawer Grampie put on the floor for me.

"Yeah, well work faster." Stinky says and I scrunch my face.

Then the lab doors open. I look over at Grampie, who looks just as surprised as me. Daddy, Uncle Adam and Uncle Leo walk in. They look panicked.

"Mommy?" I ask, and Uncle Adam picks me up, placing me on his hip. I don't get it. Where's Mommy?

"Marcus threatened to shoot us if Bree didn't go with him, and Bree, being the caring girl we all know, went with him." Daddy quickly says, and my curiosity changes into sadness and worry.

"Mommy's... gone?" I say, almost in tears.

"Shh shh." Uncle Adam says, running his finger across my cheek, "We'll find her."

"Pwomise?" Is what I respond with, staring into my uncle's eyes.

"I promise." Uncle Adam answers, hugging me for comfort.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

All I see when I wake up is a stone wall. Once my eyes are open, I slowly move my arms and legs. I'm not chained up. I sit up, not feeling any pain. Now that I am upright, I scan the room. It is a small stone jail cell, with no windows. There is a metal door by the end of my cot. A camera, microphone, and speaker watch my every movement from the opposite side of the room.

"Bree!" I hear come out of the speaker, "You're awake."

"What do you want, Douglas?" I say, suddenly on my feet.

"Oh, I fixed your Marcus related injuries and might have done a little more." Douglas says with an evil tone.

"Like, What?" I sneer, clenching my fists.

"Like, I dunno... Made you pregnant with the first of many children of my bionic army." It feels like a blow to the heart, and I stumble back, landing on the cot.

"WHAT?!" I scream, clutching my stomach.

"God, calm down. I didn't do anything that Spike did. I used science and a specially made ray gun." He says proudly, as if he didn't do anything bad. Then the speaker clicks off.

I lie down on the cot, still holding my stomach. Tears sting my eyes, prepared to spill down my face. I lay still for a few minutes before I hear in my head, "Bree? Can you hear me?" I immediately think, "Chase?"

Chase: Yes. This is a psychic link. It's a part of our bionics that Adam and I discovered.

Adam: Hi.

Bree: So we can talk through thoughts?

Chase: Only for a short period of time. And it involves a lot of concentration.

Bree: Wow.

Adam: So... Where are you?

Bree: I don't know.

Chase: Of course you don't. Did they do anything to you?

Bree: Well...

Adam and Chase: What?

Bree: I'm... pregnant.

Silence

Adam: Chase fainted... I can't hold... without him... careful... Bree.

Oh my. They know now.

**Yes they do. A twist, isn't it? Don't hate. This took me forever.**

_**Oh did it? (Eyebrow thing)**_

**Marcus! :). I mean, oh, you're back.  
**

_**You missed me. Oh yes you did.**_

**(Blushes) No I didn't! Where were you?  
**

_**Vacation.**_

**:l. Well... Ciao.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: What To Do?

**Hey. I'm updating from my phone. **

_**We get **_**_it. Get on with it.  
_**

**God, okay. Anyway...**

_**Here's the chapter.**_

.

Chapter 11: What To Do?

Adam's P.O.V.

I lost Bree. Chase fainted. God, I'm an idiot.

"I lost the connection." I murmur, running my hand through my hair.

"I can tell." Mr. Davenport replies, helping Chase off the floor.

"Uh," I hear from my tiny brother, "What happened?"

"The psycosick link with Bree, remember?" I remind him. He can be sooo stupid sometimes.

"Oh god." Chase moans and stumbles into the cybodesk, hopefully remembering.

"What?" Leo asks, holding Sofia on his hip.

"Didn't you hear?" I ask him. Why is he asking? He's supposed to be planning.

"Adam, they're not bionic." Chase comments. Why does that... Ohhhh...

"Daddy?" Sofie asks Chase, "Is Mommy Ok?"

I inhale sharply. This is not going to end well. Chase is nervous as heck. He sighs, opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"Well," He starts, directing his speech at his little girl, "Mommy's pregnant."

"What!?" Mr. Davenport screams, causing Sofie and Chase to hold their heads in pain.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

I lay on cot, and close my eyes, trying to project my thoughts to my brothers. I close my eyes as hard as I can and mentally scream. After about five minutes, I sigh and open my eyes. I stare at the pale ceiling, not wanting to move. I can hear the faint sound of rain slamming against glass. If Chase were here, he would be able to tell me how far away that window was, and how hard the rain was hitting. Adam would just break down the walls without a second thought... or a first thought. Mr. Davenport would come up with an elaborate plan to take down Marcus and Douglas. Leo would be yelling 'I told you so', and freaking out. Sofie, well, what can I say? The little super genius is smarter than me and is just like her Daddy. She would make us giggle, but she would be the one who would probably figure out something we were all missing.

I smile, then wipe off the tears that have began to fall on to the pillow. I shut my eyes, until I hear the door opening.

"Bree?" Marcus asks cautiously.

"No, I'm dead." I say sarcastically, opening my eyes and staring at the bionic jerk in front of me. He left the door open. I think about running, but Marcus must have read my thoughts.

"They is an electric force field, so don't even try it." Marcus says.

"I wasn't planning on it." I sneer, lying through my teeth and sitting up.

"Sure you weren't." Marcus replies, and I notice that he is holding a dull orange tray.

"What's that?" I question, purposely changing the topic.

"Food. For you. You know, just because I'm evil, doesn't mean I don't have a good side." Marcus says, sitting down next to me, and placing the food on my lap. On the tray is a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. I pick up the sandwich and slowly take a bite.

"It's not poison." Marcus says after watching me eat for a minute.

"Yeah sure." I reply, and begin to quickly devour the sandwich.

When I'm done, Marcus takes the garbage and leaves. I throw myself against the cot. Running my hand over my stomach, I desperately try to contact Adam and Chase again. I lie here for about an hour, then scream in frustration. I hate my life. I want to be a normal teenager. Not bionic, not kidnapped. I scream again, then stare at the ceiling. Then I get an idea. I pull a black marker from my pocket and begin to draw on the walls. If I'm going to be in here, I might as well amuse myself.

**'Ello XDers. I know it's short, but I wanted to it post tonight, and I have to get off of the computer. Kind of a filler, but just you wait.**

_**Cleo?**_

**What?**

_**Stinks.**_

**Marcus. Go jump off a bridge.  
**

_**(Gasps) Oh yeah? Well I'm nice, so I'm not going to reply.**_

**Are you sure?**

_**Yep.**_

**Alright... Ciao.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: A Second's Change

**So, Don't get mad at me. June is a...**

_**Very busy month.**_

**Exactly. I have end of the year projects,**

_**Planning pranks on teachers,**_

**And exams. Wait what?**

_**Nothing. Anyway, Cleo has decided to answer your reviews in the A/Ns and I'm helping.**_

**Yep. So if you have questions, put them in your next review, because I cannot go back and answer reviews from chapters 1-10.**

_**Here we go.**_

_**TaylorSwift100: We are.**_

_**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank You. **_**Sofie's not getting a sister. And it could be good or bad. You decide.**

**LarryxLaney gal: Lordyloo? And yes.**

_**RossLynch4ever: Yes I am.**_

**Guest 1 + 2: Okay. **

**labrathomie: Calm down. I will UPDATE x1000**

**Okay. So it is two weeks since Bree got captured. GO!  
**

.

Chapter 12: A Second's Change

Bree's P.O.V.

I yawn once again, as I finish another drawing. In the past two weeks, I have illustrated my life on the walls of my chamber. This one is of Leo when he released the Spy Flies. The shock on his face was priceless. My hand runs over my visibly large stomach as tears threaten to spill from my eyes once again. Then I hear 'Bree?' in my head.

Bree: Hey Chase.

Chase: Hi. Are you okay? (He asks this everyday.)

Bree: I'm fine. Any luck?

Chase: No-Wait.

Bree: What?

Chase: Shhh! (A hurt look crosses my face.)

Bree: Chase?

Chase: Yes! See you soon.

Bree: Chase?

Silence.

Oh well. I guess I just have to wait.

.

Chase's P.O.V.

"YES!" I scream happily.

"What Daddy?" Asks my now seven month old daughter.

"Go get Grampie." I answer, stopping my victory dance for a second.

She quickly zooms off, returning a second later with Davenport. "What?" He whines, fixing his hair.

I glare then state, "I found her."

"Let's go!" Adam yells, running down the stairs and dragging me into the gear room.

"Ad- mmmmhhh!" Adam pulls my gear on my face, muffling my voice.

"What?" He asks. He looks so innocent, even though we have both been through a lot. I want to tell him, but I can't.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go save our sister."

Marcus' P.O.V. **(_Finally! _Shut Up.)**

I'm inside my capsule recharging and there are two things that are on my mind. My 17th birthday deadline in ten months and Bree. I'm in love with my creator's daughter. That is a bad thing. For the time that she has been here, when I bring her food, I have to fight the urge to force her against the wall and kiss her.

"Marcus!" Douglas snaps at me. He is wearing an ugly gray plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

"Yes?" I question.

"Bring Bree her food, then its training." He says.

"Okay Dad." I answer. I grab the tray and walk to Bree's room. She becomes alert, but her shoulders sag when she sees me.

"Hi Marcus." She says solemnly.

"What's wrong?" I question, putting the tray down and wrapping my arms around her.

"I want to go home." She whispers, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know." I whisper back, planting a kiss on her forehead. She looks up in shock.

"Ma-ma-Marcus?" She stutters.

"Bree, I-" And that's when a bomb went off.

**I'm sorry! But if I get 90 reviews, I'll update.**

_**CLEO! You told them my secret. Kind of.  
**_

**Okay. What is Chase's secret? Was Marcus going to tell Bree his feelings? Who set off the bomb? Will they survive? And will Adam and Chase save Bree? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.  
**

_**Also, there is a pole on-**_

**Poll!**_  
_

_**NAH! On Cleo's profile. VOTE or I will get you!**_

**Violent much?  
**

_**Yep. Ci-**_

**Wait! Baby names. I need baby names. You know where to put your ideas. Okay, continue.  
**

**_Ciao._  
**


	13. Chapter 13: I'd Die For You

**Right now, most of you are probably thinking 'You only have 86 reviews' but I know you guys are dying for me to update. I'm dying to give you a new chapter, but first,**

_**Answers to your reviews:**_

**RazaratheFirst: I'm updating now, aren't I? And I need some Demon Chase memorabilia, but I gave them back, didn't I?**

_**TaylorSwift100: Someone knows their baby names, but seriously, Ethan? **_**Marcus! _Fine._**

**MusicWithinMe: I am.  
**

**RossLynch4ever: Yes, but he is an Android, there's a difference. All your questions will be answered in this chapter except one. Chase's secret will not be revealed until later.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: _YES! _No. _YES! _No it won't. _Yes it will Cleo. _Marcus! It will not. I'm sorry. And what did you say to him?! _Not telling. _MARCUS!  
**

**Guest 1: _No! _Kind of.**

**katy: Thank you and sorry for the long wait. _She's not sorry. _ Marcus!**

**Guest 2+3+4 (All the same person?): Someone is eager for this update. _A little? _:P**

**Sofie: I will.**

**labrathomie: I will, but next time, can you please not post a review that is 1429 words long. _It's annoying. UPDATE! UPDATE! You don't have to beg._**

**DisneyXdGirlFan: First of all, love the name. I am updating. Some of your names will definitely be in the choices that I will put in the next chapter.  
**

**Lexi: Thanks. Bye then?**

**Ausllykickforever21: Thanks.**

_"Bree, I-" And that's when a bomb went off._

Chapter 13: I'd Die For You

Bree's P.O.V.

The wall across from us lit up in a fiery explosion. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Pieces of the wall tumbled towards me, but a force field shoved them away. Fire and heat pushed against the bubble, begging for entrance that was not allowed. A scream was caught in my throat and the more I pushed it, the more scared I felt. Fear coursed through my body. Then it all came to an abrupt end. The fire withdrew and the force field retreated.

I felt paralyzed. Calming breaths came through my lungs, but my head was on overload.

"Bree? Bree? Bree!" I heard Marcus say. I gathered my thoughts and turned to him.

"What. The. Hell?" I question. He is obviously surprised by my reaction.

"I don't know what's going on." He replies, trying to grasp words that are not there.

"Well, figure it out!" I scream. He grabs my arm and superspeeds to Douglas.

"She's okay. Phew." He mumbles before directing his attention towards the computer, "Stupid Krane!"

"Who's Krane?" I question.

"No one!" He snaps and I cringe. Noting my reaction, he answers, "He is a billionaire who paid me to give him bionics, but now he is gone mad with power. He wants to kill all other bionic people."

"Wait, so you implanted bionics in **another** human? Maybe you're the mad one!" I scream.

"Marcus!" He snaps and Marcus drags me away.

We end up in a small, empty closet. I slam my fist into the wall until there is a orange-sized dent.

"Bree." Marcus says, coming closer.

"What?" I sneer back.

"I'm in love with you." Those five words make my head spin. What the hell? What do I say?

"What the hell? So you trap me, kidnap my daughter, and almost kill Leo multiple times, and you expect me to believe you love me? Ha!" I scream in his face. He falls to the floor with a thud.

"I mean it." He whispers.

"If you truly loved me, I would be happy. I would be cuddling with my daughter, or texting one of my friends, or doing some stupid thing with Adam, Leo and Chase. Because that is what you do. You don't do things like, this! You don't even know what love is, do you? No." I use my vocal manipulation for the next one, "I'm Marcus. I have super smarts, but I'm the stupidest person on the planet."

He looks up with hurt in his eyes. Then he whispers something low.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He growls and stands up, "Come on."

He practically drags me to a capsule and forces me inside. The door shuts and he does a scan.

"The baby's okay." He says before yanking me out.

Then the wall ripped from the building.

**All done! **

**.**

**Just kidding...**

.

Outside I see a helicopter.

"Miss me?" Someone yells when the door opens.

"Chase!" I scream joyfully.

"You want proof that I love you?" He whispers harshly in my ear. Then he shoves me towards the helicopter. Chase catches me by the waist. Suddenly the whole room that I was just standing in collapses. Pieces of rubble fall down on his body. Marcus is gone. Chase closes the door and we fly away.

Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport ask me a thousand questions, but the only thing that registers in my mind is that Marcus really did love me.

_**I'm not de-ad! Cleo? **_

**.  
**

_**Hello? She seriously did not abandon me. God. Cleo?**_

**.**

_**Oh. I found a note:**_

_**Dear Marcus,**_

_**I am too busy to do the A/N at the end for Chapter 13. Can you please tell the XDers that I want 95 reviews for the next chapter? I will be back after I get 9 more reviews. Also, to vote on my poll. I'm changing it to only one vote because I can't tell which one of my Lab Rats story ideas you want more. Be back soon.**_

_**:* :*, Cleo**_

_**Really Cleo?**_

**.**

_**Well then, I guess now I say,**_

_**Ciao.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Explosive

_**Cleo is at school, but here's the next chapter.**_

**Marcus, you have to answer their reviews first.  
**

_**Fine.**_

_**Ausllykickforever21: I know, so sad.**_

**TaylorSwift100: Thanks.**

**MusicWithinMe: I know!**

**RossLynch4ever: The power of love! His secret will be revealed soon.**

**RazaratheFirst: Is it bad that when I read that, I had the need to check outside.**

_**Angel234564: I am DEAD! There is no more Maree!**_

**lexi: Thank you. Bye :)  
**

**labrathomie: Sorry, but in my defense, how do you expect me to control a crazed android?**

**DisneyXDGirlFan: Welcome.**

**Guest 1: Why thank you.**

**Guest 2: I'll try.**

**LarryxLaney gal: ?**

**Guest 3: K**

_**Now onto the story.**_

Chapter 14: Explosive

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree is safe. Phew. I realize that me, Chase and Mr. Davenport are talking at the same time so I stop speaking. The other two keep on babbling. Bree looks nervous and... What's the word that Chase uses? Spacey. A tear slips down her cheek and I decide I've had enough.

"Guys!" I yell, catching the attention of the three of them, "You two," I point at Chase and Davenport, "stop grilling her, and Bree. What's wrong?"

"Marcus- um. He- he told me that- that he..." She whispers something at the end.

Chase gains a mask of horror, while Mr. Davenport asks, "What?"

Chase answers for her by screaming, "Marcus said he loves you?"

"Yeah. It's crazy, but he saved my life... twice." She says, shaking her head in disbelief, "and now he's dead."

"It's okay." I say, sitting down on the floor next to her and putting my arm on her shoulder.

"No it's not!" She snaps, shrugging my arm off her shoulder and standing up. She calms down after a minute, taking calming breaths before saying, "Just take me home. I want to see my daughter.

.

Meanwhile...

Sofie's P.O.V.

"Go away ya bucket of bolts!" I scream at Eddy. I'm in the lab and he is shooting dodge balls at me.

"Bionic Brat!" He yells back.

"Uncle Leo!" I squeal.

"Unkel Leo!" Eddy mocks me. It takes a minute before he comes through the elevator.

"What?" He asks, highly engrossed in a video game on his new QHT handheld gaming unit.

"Eddy is what!" I stomp angrily. Eddy throws a ball at Uncle Leo and it knocks the game out of his hand.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Ha." Eddy says mockingly. Suddenly, a metallic arm shoots out of the wall. I dodge it, so it grabs Uncle Leo by the ankle. A second later, he is dangling from the ceiling.

"Eddy!" He cries in frustration. His face is turning red from blood flow interruption already.

"Put him down now." I declare in my most professional sounding big girl voice.

"No." He says until I hear, "EDDY!"

"Retreat!" He yells and disappears from the monitor. The metal arm holding Uncle Leo in the air lets go and pulls itself into the wall. Uncle Leo falls to the floor with a huge thud.

"Ow." He mumbles. That's when Grampie, Uncle Adam, Daddy and Mommy walk in.

"Mommy!" I squeal and run into her open arms. She picks me up and twirls me around. Then I realize how big her belly is.

"That's the baby?" I ask, trying to be curious, though I already know.

"Yep." She says, smiling widely. I get a tingling sensation in my fingers where they touch her stomach. I can tell that he's a boy

"It's a boy." I say in awe.

"What Sof?" Mommy asks.

"The baby. It's a boy." I say, louder this time, and with pride.

"How-" She asks, stopping abruptly.

"He told me." I reply.

"Child Language?" Grampie says as a question.

"Sure." Daddy answers.

Later...

Donald's P.O.V.

All of us, minus Sofie, are sitting around the table. I'm at one end. Then clockwise, it goes me, Tasha, Bree, Chase, Adam then Leo. We need to discuss everything that has happen and what are plan is going to be.

"Okay, so we have one threat out there. Douglas." I say, writing '1. DOUGLAS' on a piece of paper.

"Well..." Bree says, protectively holding her stomach.

"What is it now?" I say.

"Douglas mentioned someone named Krane. Krane set off a bomb and almost killed me. Marcus saved me." She states.

"So. What does that have to do with us?" Adam questions.

"He has bionics implanted in him." She says. Shock runs through my brain.

"No!" Leo yells.

After a minute, Bree continues, "He wants to kill off any other bionic people. And Douglas."

"So we have two threats." I respond, writing '2. KRANE' and then say sarcastically, "Great."

"Mr. Davenport! It is not great!" Adam declares. We ignore him.

"Actually, we have three." Chase says and we all stare at him.

**Holy crap, the big reveal! Review who-**

_**You think it is. My bet is on Cleo.**_

**MARCUS. Alright, so baby names. I have decided on 5 boy names.  
**

**Vote:**

**-Logan Thomas**

**-Mason Jackson**

**-Tristan Malcolm**

**-Kyle Alexander**

**-Seth Keagen**

**Vote! 115 reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Crashing Down

**Okay, you people need to stop reviewing so fast. Kidding. But I've barely had enough time to write this chapter.  
**

_**Cle, shut it.**_

**Don't call me Cle.  
**

_**We have reviews to answer, but we are not answering your review if it is just a baby name vote.  
**_

**K. Here we go.  
**

**Tori: Chase loves Bree, but in a brotherly-boyfriendish way. As of jealousy, how would you feel if your enemy had a crush on your sibling?**

_**No more answering. Just write the chapter.**_

**Fine.**

_"Actually, we have three." Chase says and we all stare at him._

Chapter 15: Crashing Down

Bree's P.O.V.

Tasha is the first to speak. "What?" She looks shell shocked.

"Well..." Chase says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mr. Davenport hollers, slamming his fists into the table.

"I kind of, sort of, ya know..." Chase stutters, stalling.

"Chase." I say warningly. He runs his hands over his face.

"IhadtohacktheFBIservertofigureoutwhereDouglaswasholdingBreeandnowthereisasmallchancetheFBIwillcomeafterus." Chase blurts out, but it all sounds like gibberish.

"Huh?" Adam questions.

"I had to hack the FBI server to figure out where Douglas was holding Bree... and now there is a small chance the FBI will come after us." Chase says slowly. I can't believe my life has come to this.

"Dammit Chase!" Mr. Davenport shouts, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it across the room.

"What did you want me to do? Leave her with Douglas?" Chase screams back, standing up, with tears forming in his eyes. This is all... my fault.

"No, but you didn't have to hack the FBI from our home!" Mr. Davenport screams. Tears are welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I yell and superspeed out of the house. I end up at the little cove at the beach that Chase and I found. I sit in the sand and sob.

.

Back at the Davenport Residence...

Leo's P.O.V.

I am dumbfound. Bree sped out because of their fighting. Adam literally had to drag Chase out of the room while Mom and I held back Big D.

"How could he be so stupid?" Big D asks, running his hands through his hair.

"Him?" I say, glaring at Big D.

"Leo!" Mom says and I leave, walking down the hall until I find Adam and Chase.

"Calm down Chase." Adam says, holding him tightly to prevent him from glitching.

"I'm fine Adam. Let go." Chase says and Adam complies, "We need to find Bree."

"What if, we use that cyberlink thing?" Adam asks, standing up.

"Great idea." Chase states.

3rd Person

Adam: Bree?

Bree: Leave me alone Adam.

Chase: Please come home.

Bree: Why should I? I've caused all our problems.

Meanwhile, Sofia wakes up from her nap to hear voices.

Chase: Bree, don't believe that for a second.

"Daddy?" Sofia calls into the empty lab.

Adam: Yeah, we love you.

"Uncle Adam?" She yells.

Bree: I know, I just need some alone time.

Chase and Adam: Fine.

Young Sofia becomes thoroughly confused and superspeeds upstairs.

Bree falls into a restless sleep on the sand.

.

The Next Morning...

Bree's P.O.V.

For a second, I forget about everything that has happened in my messed up life. That 1 second was blissful, then it comes flooding back in a wave of pain.

**Sorry about the cliffhangers, but this is the second last chapter of Bree's Baby Girl. That also means that this is your last chance to vote for baby names. Here is where the vote stands.  
**

**-Logan Thomas: 5  
**

**-Mason Jackson: 2  
**

**-Tristan Malcolm: 2  
**

**-Kyle Alexander: 2  
**

**-Seth Keagen: 0  
**

**Keep voting. 130 reviews for the last chapter. Ever. **

_**She's kidding. The third story in the trilogy will be called Against My Odds where-**_

**Marcus, stop giving spoilers. Seriously. Alright Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 16: Number Two

_Bree's P.O.V._

_For a second, I forget about everything that has happened in my messed up life. That 1 second was blissful, then it comes flooding back in a wave of pain._

Chapter 16: Number Two

It's feels like someone is impaling me. I've never felt pain this horrible. The only time I felt pain near this level was when Spike... you know... and when I had Sofia. Wait. Oh my. I tightly grip my stomach, and let a small squeal out. I reach down to my pocket and try to pull out my phone. The rhinestones scratch against my nails. Once I get it out of my jeans, I notice how visibly my hands are shaking. I clasp my hands together, but to no avail. A burning sensation finds itself building in my stomach. I hit my #1 speed dial and put it on speaker, then set it on my lap. It rings once. I clench my teeth in pain. It rings twice. I let out a pained gasp. It rings a third time, then clicks.

"Hello?" A sleepy Leo questions.

"Hey- Ah- Leo. I think" I inhale deeply, "this baby is coming. Agh! Now!"

"What?" Leo exclaims, then his voice becomes quieter, "Guys. It's Bree." I then hear static and Leo shouts, "Hey!"

"Is it time?" Chase questions, panic evident in his voice.

"God! Yes!" I declare, nausea threatening to take over.

"Can you super speed home?" Chase questions again.

"Duh, she's bionic." I hear Adam in the back ground.

"Not what I meant, Adam. Can you?"

"I'll try." I say. With shaky hands, I hang up and slip my phone in my right pocket. Then I use a rock to boost myself up. The sudden movement stopped the pain for a second, so I use the painless seconds to speed home. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabs into my skull, and I end up tackling Adam, but he manages to keeps us both upright.

"Hey." He says, as if it were any ordinary day.

"He-Ow!" I reply, the pain in my stomach returning full blast.

"Adam!" Chase snaps, going over to the elevator and hitting the button, with Leo trailing.

"Fine." Adam says, exasperated, "Come on preggers." He scoops me up in his arms, bridal style.

"Not. Funny." I hiss through my teeth. He heads toward Chase.

"Kinda is." Adam laughs, making me smile, before I grimace once again from the pain.

The elevator dings, and all we get on. The ride feels slow as hell, with each ding punctuating my pain. When the doors finally open, I can't help but squirm in pain. Adam strokes my head and Sofia speeds over.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" She questions, her bright green eyes starring into my brown ones.

"Honey." Chase says, bending down to Sofie's level, "Mommy's gonna have your baby brother now-"

"Wait, now?" Mr. Davenport exclaims, running over to us.

"Yea- God!" I exclaim, and Adam quickly rushes to place me on the bed that is set up in the lab for this occasion.

"Will you please go upstairs with Uncle Leo, baby girl?" Chase asks Sofia, who nods in response.

Leo gasps in horror. "Why do I have to go upstairs?" Leo questions.

"Cause you'll faint." Adam states, smiling once again.

Pain once again erupts through my body, and I scream, "Leo! Take Sofie upstairs so we can get this child out of me! Right. Now!"

I see Sofie grab Leo's arm and speed upstairs. The three others walk over to me.

"Ready?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Yes." I whisper, but it's enough.

* * *

Later...

I stare at the small bionic boy in my arms. His icy blue eyes look up at me. Small tuffs of light brown hair rest on his head.

"He's beautiful." Chase whispers, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I know." I whisper back. Chase's arm snakes around.

"What are you going to name him?" Adam asks.

"Hmm. Either Kyle, Mason, or Logan. But I don't know about a middle name." I answer, not able to tear my eyes away from the newborn in my arms.

"Logan Thomas." Chase says, and I look up.

"It's... perfect." I reply, and kiss Chase on the cheek, "Sofia Raquel Davenport and Logan Thomas Davenport."

"Our two kids." Chase says.

"Chase. I would never expect you to be Logan's father-" I respond.

"I want to be. I know we're supposed to be siblings, but I love you and Sofia. And I will love Logan just the same. Please Bree." He says, and I can feel the tension in the air, waiting for my answer.

"If you're serious about this, then you can." I tell him, and gently pass (the now sleeping) Logan to Chase.

Mr. Davenport, who was ignoring us until now, says, "No bionics except for super strength are visible at the moment."

"Sweet!" Adam exclaims from the other end of the room, "He has strength like me!"

Then Sofie and Leo come down. Sofie climbs up on the bed and sits on my lap.

"Name?" Sofie questions, as Leo sits next to Chase.

"Logan." Adam declares, walking over and sitting next to Leo.

"I love it!" Sofie squeals, then quiets after a chorus of 'Shhhs'.

"I do too." Mr. Davenport says and sits next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey where's Tasha?" I ask, finally noticing she's not here.

"Reporting." Adam responds.

"Alright." I say. Everything seems to be going right, so that means something is bound to go wrong.

* * *

The Next Day...

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V.

I wake up next to Tasha, like any other day. I get dressed, then head downstairs, make some coffee, and sit down on my laptop. What I didn't expect was to see a email that said:

_Donald,_

_They're on to you. I will try to change their minds, but there is a chance that the FBI may be coming for you soon. Come up with a good cover story Don. Good luck._

_ Agent G.R. Daring_

* * *

**That's it. The end of Bree's Baby Girl. When I wrote this, I never expected to go this far, but I'm happy you love it. **

_**Hey. Cleo. Stop talking and tell them about the sequel and the poll.**_

**Geez. Someone's cranky.**

_**It's 3 in the morning and you have me up doing A/Ns. I need my beauty sleep.**_

**You're an android.  
**

_**You swore never to mention that.**_

**No I didn't. Anyway, the next story in the series will be called Against My Odds. Here is the summary:  
**

** "It's hard to be a bionic teen mom of two. Now add an evil dad who wants you, your brothers and your children as bionic slaves. And a insane man with bionics whose bent on killing all other bionics. And why don't we add the FBI and having to run. Just peachy, right?"**

_**I will also-**_

**Shut up.  
**

_**I was gonna say that I will be in the A/Ns.**_

**No you won't. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile. You want the next one? Go vote then!  
**

**Now that everything is said, Ciao.  
**


End file.
